This application pertains to the art of electronic imaging, and more particularly to obtaining high-resolution images using relatively low-resolution image sensor arrays.
The invention is particularly applicable to digital image acquisition arrays that have a relatively small area from which they derive their information, which area is relative to an entire pixel area as defined on a specimen.
The invention will be described with particular reference to obtaining such a resolution translation. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader application such as obtaining additional or redundant information during the scanning process so as to allow a higher-definition or integrity image capture.
Much of the work associated with present-day image acquisition, manipulation, and printing is done via digitization. However, hard or printed copy is still an essential step in most applications.
Conversion between hard copy images and digital representations thereof are accomplished by scanners. Such scanners typically include a sensor array such as charge-coupled devices ("CCDs"). In such CCD arrays, a real image of a specimen is focused onto a planar array. Each CCD element of the array provides a digital signal representative of light exposed thereto. Fabrication techniques inherent in CCD construction provide a finite distance between respective elements of the array. Thus, each array element provides a digital signal representative of a sub-portion of the corresponding image resultant from the associated specimen. Information provided in image interstices is therefor lost. This results in lessened image integrity or degradation by loss of this associated, visual data.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved system which overcomes the above-referred problems, and others, and provides a digital image acquisition system which allows for capture of high-resolution images by use of multiple scan from sensors of individual sensor elements of sensor arrays.